


In Which Amelia Grabs Gura's Tail

by aidyr



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tail as Erogenous Zone, amelia is a cheeky lil shit, amesame hours, i dont know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidyr/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: Gura is in the middle of a gaming session when Ame decides to get a littlefrisky.Short and silly amesame story to make up for how serious the last one was.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 269





	In Which Amelia Grabs Gura's Tail

**Author's Note:**

> AMESAME TIME

So far as Amelia Watson was concerned, nothing could match the sheer uncut force produced by Gura’s fingers when the little shark was mashing away at a rhythm game. Ame wasn’t by any means a slouch with the genre, but assuredly, Gawr Gura took Muse Dash more seriously than breathing. It was incredibly fascinating to study her while she played; her nose crinkling in concentration was adorable and the way her eyes narrowed in on the colorful characters radiated an intensity Amelia couldn’t compare to anything else.

Amelia lounged lazily on Gura’s couch while the older girl murdered her keyboard to the tune of Fubuki-senpai’s _Say Fanfare_. The cute music was a strict contrast to what went through Amelia’s mind as she noticed Gura’s tail swishing back and forth to the sweet sounds of J-pop.

Sky blue eyes followed the aquatic appendage as it twitched and wagged about. It was criminal in its cuteness. But even better was how she’d react if Amelia were to touch it without warning.

Humming to herself, Amelia got up and moved silently to sit behind her girlfriend. She was torn between her fervent appreciation for Gura’s Muse Dash abilities and what she knew would happen if she acted on a certain impulse. No doubt the shark-girl would be pissed considering how well she was doing (no doubt preparing for the next time she streamed the game), but… well… risk vs reward… 

Gura hadn’t yet noticed the blonde's sudden proximity and was now about two-thirds through the song — not a beat missed.

 _Well,_ Amelia thought to herself with solemn acceptance, _Rip in pieces to that full combo._ With that thought in mind, she giggled, and cruelly gripped the sides of Gura’s tail. She tickled her way from the base to where the fins emerged, and the reaction she received was exactly what she’d been hoping for:

“ _hYAA—!_ ” Gura squealed, her fingers flinching off of the keyboard, thus murdering her full combo in cold blood. She hastily turned towards Watson with burning cheeks and indignation. Her eyebrows knit together in a pout. “The hell, Watson?? Can'tcha see I’m doing something here?” She gestured at the anime girl on screen, now lying dead in the pink candy colored dirt. 

Ame snickered and moved to hug her girlfriend from behind. Her arms wrapped around Gura’s midsection and she breathed into the shark’s reddening ear, “Yeah, don’t mind me.”

“Kinda hard to ignore…” Gura grumbled, before turning her attention back to the game. Having been so close to acing the level prior Ame's rude interruption, Gura sighed and hit the restart button. They waited in silence as the loading screen appeared and Amelia couldn’t help but chuckle when she felt Gura’s tail flinch beneath her.

Once the song started, Amelia took a minute longer to appreciate the terrifying accuracy of Gura’s button smashing. Of course, now that she’d set off on a mission, she didn’t intend to abandon it in favor of watching Gura play video games. Impressive or not, Amelia knew Gura would have to achieve a perfect score another day.

By carefully watching Gura’s eyes, she could pinpoint exactly when the shorter girl slipped back into her rhythm game induced haze. Ame waited like a predator stalking its prey (ironic, being that her prey was an apex predator), and held off until the ideal moment to pounce presented itself. Of course, truthfully, she could have acted the second Gura found herself getting back into the groove of things but Amelia-asshat-Watson was on the case and she waited until Gura had clawed her way through most of the level to strike.

There were maybe thirty seconds left of the song. Amelia took a deep, quiet inhale… she released Gura’s waist from her clutches and relocated her deft fingers to the area Gura’s tail met her soft, pale flesh. With a smug little simper she exhaled warmly against Gura’s ear and massaged her digits into the base of the tail.

Gura’s mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered momentarily shut. An enticing noise slipped past her lips, “Ahh-” Her fingers missed their mark and once again, her score was trashed by Amelia’s advances. Immediately upon realizing what had happened, Gura pushed her keyboard aside and turned to face Amelia. “Damn it, Ame.”

She moved in, balling the collar of Amelia’s shirt in her fists and tugging the detective gracelessly into a kiss.

Amelia’s voice was caught in her throat as she was taken off guard. Without one's bearings, an aggressive kiss from Gawr Gura was more akin to having your lips bitten off; and goddamn did Amelia revel in it. She groaned against Gura’s mouth and was eventually pushed backwards onto the floor. The sharp teeth which yanked and ensnared her lips and tongue were titillating in a way Amelia could never understand; in a way she didn’t necessarily _want_ to understand. Once the two fell apart, gasping for air, Gura was straddling Amelia and staring down at her with an intensely peeved glower. 

“Ah…” Amelia panted. She could feel a familiar heat sizzling in her abdomen. She grinned. “H-Hey Gura… How’s it going?” 

As if a switch were flipped, Gura’s eyes immediately softened. She could never stay mad at her girlfriend for long… She slowly lowered herself back over Ame’s flustered face and brushed the bangs out of her eyes. “I love you, but you’re a horny asshole.” She spoke lowly. She captured Amelia in a much gentler kiss and they both smiled, sighing tenderly against each other's mouths. As Gura pulled away, she carefully caught Ame’s bottom lip and sucked, then releasing it with a subtle _pop._

“Gods” Amelia muttered, “I-I should feel you up while you’re gaming more often if it means I get made out with…”

“Uh-huh.”

A beat of comfortable quiet passed between them. Love-drunk as she was, Ame still had a keen eye and she savored the view of, and every single detail of her lover. The red in her cheeks, the fluffy smile on her lips, the ocean in her eyes… Amelia would be content to stare at Gura for hours on end. Of course she just _had_ to say something though. Face lit and eyes mischievously dark, “I should try touching you on stream sometime.”

“U-Uhm…”

“Think about it,” Ame continued. “Me under the desk… You, in front of all those people, _desperately_ trying to avoid suspension… My face buried in your—”

Gura slapped a hand over Amelia’s mouth. Her face was absolutely set ablaze. “O-Okay! We’re shutting up now!”

Amelia pulled away with a gleeful, childlike giggle. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding…”

“Okay because —”

“— mostly…”

They locked eyes, and for a moment, Amelia could practically see the gears turning in her girlfriends mind… Until Gura gave into a laugh, shaking her head, amused. “What am I gonna do with you, Watson?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> This makes two amesame fics from me so far,, and we're still goin strong. Probably gonna post a third sometime in the nearish future. That'll be more serious though, most likely. More like the last one I wrote.
> 
> I didn't really include stream references in this one, I just wanted to crank out a short one shot about Amelia feeling up Gura's tail lmao.
> 
> Also this doesn't have anything to do with anything, but I was hanging out with my pet hedgehog last night and he stabbed me in the boob,, aND LEMME SAY,,, NOT PLEASANT. Sorry I just gotta complain lmao.


End file.
